Der Zauber der Liebe
by Liel
Summary: Harry hat in den Ferien neue Nachbarn bekommen(Muggel),die eine Tochter,Joan,haben.Die zwei lernen sich über die Ferien sehr gut kennen,doch Joan bemerkt,dass Harry ein Geheimnis vor ihr hat,was anscheinend sehr gefährlich für sie ist:sie wird angegrif
1. Default Chapter

Neue Nachbarn:

Es war ein herrlicher Montag Nachmittag, als ein großer Umzugslaster am Haus der Dursleys vorbei fuhr und gleich bei ihrem Nachbarhaus zum stehen kam. Hinter ihm hielt ein kleiner, blauer Wagen, aus dem nacheinander drei Personen ausstiegen, ein Mann und zwei Frauen, wobei die eine der Frauen die Tochter der zwei anderen zu sein schien. Aus dem Laster stiegen nun zwei weitere Männer in Arbeitskleidung aus und begannen, den Laster zu entleeren und die Möbel ins Haus zu tragen. Die zwei Erwachsenen aus dem Auto gaben dabei ihre Anweisungen.

Währenddessen saß Harry gelangweilt an seinem Fenster und beobachtete das alles. Dabei folgte sein Blick der jungen Tochter, die aufgeregt ins Haus hinein lief und dann wieder herauskam, und ihrer Mutter half, die Taschen aus dem Auto ins Haus zu tragen. Dann war sie wieder darin verschwunden, nur um Augenblicke später hinter dem Fenster aufzutauchen, das Harrys Fenster gegenüber lag.

_Sie ist hübsch_. dachte er bei sich, als sie wieder nach unten ins Freie ging, um zu helfen. Wie gebannt schaute er ihre langen, blonden Haare an, die sich leicht im Wind und bei ihren Schritten bewegten, während sie eine weitere Tasche ins Haus trug.

_Wie alt sie wohl ist?_ fragte er sich. _16? Oder 17?_

Die laute Stimme von seinem Onkel riss ihn plötzlich aus seiner Tagträumerei und er seufzte. Er drehte sich von seinem Fenster weg und trottete nach unten, wo ihm sein Onkel verkündete, er solle sich im Garten bei seiner Tante nützlich machen, was er dann auch tat. Allerdings lag der auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und so konnte er seinen neuen Nachbarn nicht mehr beim Einziehen zusehen. Nach etwa einer Stunde nur hörte er, wie der Laster angelassen wurde und davon fuhr.

Das war für diesen Tag das Letzte, was er von seinen neuen Nachbarn mitbekam. Er war bis es dunkel wurde im Garten damit beschäftigt, Unkraut zu jäten und die vielen, reifen Beeren zu ernten. Völlig verdreckt und verschwitzt stellte er sich noch vor dem Abendessen unter die Dusche, machte später noch einige Hausaufgaben und legte sich dann schlafen.

Als es dämmerte war Harry bereits auf den Beinen und zog sich an. Er hatte es sich in letzter Zeit zur Gewohnheit gemacht, morgens joggen zu gehen, was er ziemlich genoss, da er da alleine war, ohne Verwandtschaft, die ihm auf die Nerven ging.

Leise schloss er die Haustür hinter sich. Sein Onkel und seine Tante wussten zwar, dass er das hier jeden Morgen tat, doch sie sahen es nicht gern, also war er so unauffällig wie möglich.

Zuerst streckte er sich und machte ein paar Dehnübungen. Dann lief er los. Allerdings kam er nicht weit.

Er bog nach rechts ab und lief an der großen Hecke des Nachbargrundstücks vorbei, als diese plötzlich von einer Gartentür abgelöst wurde, die gerade geöffnet wurde, und er rannte in eine eben aufgetauchte Person hinein.

Beide landeten auf dem Boden und Harry hörte einen überraschten Aufschrei. Schnell stand er wieder auf, sammelte sich kurz, und hielt dem blonden Mädchen lächelnd die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!" meinte er dann und sie schaute auf. Ihr Blick war erst etwas verwundert, dann klappte sie schnell ihren leicht geöffneten Mund wieder zu und lächelte ebenfalls, während sie nach seiner Hand griff.

„Macht nichts, ist ja nichts passiert!"sagte sie leichthin und wurde von Harry hochgezogen.

_Scheiße, sieht der gut aus!_ dachte sie und ihr Puls erhöhte sich leicht.

„Nun, ich bin Harry, Harry Potter."grinste er. Von Nahem sah sie noch viel hübscher aus.

„Ich bin Joan Bennett."Beide lächelten sich an, bis Harry sagte:

„Tja, eigentlich wollte ich ja joggen gehen. Willst du mit?"

Joans Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

„So ein Zufall! Ich bin auch zum joggen raus! Perfekt! Dann verlauf ich mich wenigstens nicht, bei meinem Orientierungssinn..."

Also joggten sie gemeinsam durch die morgendlichen Straßen und plauderten fröhlich.

„Von wo kommst du?"fragte Harry als erstes.

„Aus London. Mein Vater musste wegen seiner Arbeit hierher und da sind wir natürlich mitgezogen. Du wohnst also gleich nebenan?"

„Ja, bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Aber nicht mehr lange, normalerweise."

„Normalerweise?"halte Joan nach.

„Nun, ich werde heuer mit der Schule fertig. Und normalerweise fange ich dann gleich mit einer Ausbildung an, und schaue, dass ich so schnell wie möglich hier wegkomme."

„Hm."machte Joan nur. Er schien wirklich froh zu sein, die zwei verlassen zu können.

„Ich werde auch dieses Jahr mit der Schule fertig!"wechselte sie dann das Thema.

„Zu welcher Schule gehst du?"fragte sie ihn darauf.

Harry grinste unwillkürlich.

„Auf ein Internat, das ziemlich im Norden von England liegt."

„Warum so weit weg? Ich meine, ich geh auch auf ein Internat, nur das liegt gleich bei London!"

„Nun, ähm... Es ist ein sehr spezielles Internat, das es nur einmal in England gibt. Und da ich unbedingt auf so eins wollte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig."

„Und warum wolltest du unbedingt auf so eins?"

„Es..."_Verdammt, was sag ich da jetzt?_

„Also, es ist ein ... künstlerisches Internat. Der Schwerpunkt liegt eben auf Kunst, wie der Name schon sagt."

„Wow, hört sich interessant an! Kann ich da vielleicht mal ein paar Bilder von dir sehen?"sie klang sehr interessiert.

„Bilder? Natürlich! Ich hab zufällig welche Zuhause."_Wo krieg ich jetzt Bilder her?_

„Super! Nun, ich bin auf einem ganz normalen Internat ohne viel Schnickschnack. Was willst du nach der Schule machen?"

„Ich werde zur Polizei gehen und dort mein Glück versuchen!"

„Oh, ein Hüter der Gerechtigkeit! Und du willst nichts mit Kunst machen? Ich meine, wenn du schon auf eine spezielle Schule dafür gehst?"

„Nein. Ich dachte zwar früher daran, nur interessiert mich das andere dann doch mehr. Und wie ist es mit dir? Was willst du mal werden?"

„Hm, ich weiß das noch nicht so genau. Entweder ich studiere Tiermedizin und werde Tierärztin, oder aber Ägyptologie und ziehe dann nach Ägypten, um dort zu arbeiten. Ich hoffe, ich finde das noch bald genug raus!"

„Hört sich auch interessant an. Obwohl Ägypten ziemlich weit weg liegt."

Während sie sich so unterhielten, liefen sie eine lange Strecke, bis sie letztendlich wieder bei ihren Häusern ankamen und sich verabschiedeten.

„Wie wär's?"fragte Harry.

„Morgen, selber Ort und selbe Zeit?"

Joan grinste.

„Gern! Ich freu mich schon! Bis dann!"Sie ging in ihr Haus und auch Harry wandte sich heimwärts. Die Tatsache, sie am nächsten Tagt wieder zu sehen, heiterte ihn ungemein auf und ließ ihn sämtliche Schikanen und Arbeiten an diesem Tag lächelnd überleben.

Am Abend setzte er sich in sein Zimmer und kramte in seinen Regalen herum, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichenblock. Er musste seine Lüge glaubhaft machen, was bedeutete, dass er Zeichnungen von sich brauchte.

Da er aber weder Material noch groß Lust hatte, sich hier viel Arbeit zu machen, nahm er kurz entschlossen seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und zauberte verschiedene Bilder. Angefangen von Stilleben bis zu abstrakter Kunst war dann alles dabei und er war mit sich sehr zufrieden.

So verging der erste Tag und Harry freute sich auf den zweiten.

**Hallo! Wie bereits bei „Liel"angekündigt, hier meine neue Geschichte! Ich bitte sehr um Reviews, vor allem, wenn ich hier was zu verbessern hab! OK? –fragendummichguck- -sehrsehrfreundlichlächel- g**

**Seit dieser Geschichte mit Cho im fünften Band bin ich de festen Überzeugung, Harry braucht eine normale Freundin, sprich eine Muggelfreundin! Die dann natürlich auch irgendwann mal rausfinden wird, dass er kein kleiner Künstler ist! Aber das kommt später! **

**Ich bitte noch mal ganz lieb um Reviews! Will ja wissen wie die Story euch gefällt! ;) HEL, Liel **


	2. Der Besuch

**Hallo an alle lieben Reviewer! Echt cool! Gleich so viele Reviews! Bin euch so dankbar! –michverneig- hab die nämlich alle in der Schule gelesen und sowas baut dann echt voll auf!!! hihi...**

**Also, da einige gefragt haben, ob Harry schon zaubern darf: Ja, darf er! Er ist nämlich 17, also volljährig! Und Volljährige dürfen auch in den Ferien zaubern! (Wie Fred und George im fünften Band) Natürlich kann er auch apparieren!! Das macht er dann mal sicher irgend wann noch!**

**Dann möchte ich noch allen ganz herzlich für ihr Lob danken! und natürlich bemühe ich mich, dass ich so schnell wie möglich weiter schreibe und dabei meine anderen Geschichten nicht vernachlässige! :) Und ein ganz liebes Danke, an Josy! Fürs Betalesen! HDL!!!**

**Doch nun zur Story:**

Der Besuch:

Als der Morgen graute, versprach der Tag genauso schön zu werden wie der vorherige. Harry stand gut gelaunt auf und zog sich rasch an. Keinesfalls wollte er heute später loslaufen als sonst!

Allerdings war er etwas eher dran als gestern und musste so eine kurze Zeit auf Joan warten, bis sie endlich wieder gemeinsam laufen konnten.

Auch an diesem Morgen unterhielten sie sich prächtig und Harry nahm bewusst eine längere Strecke, um noch länger mit ihr zusammensein zu können.

Desto mehr bedauerte er es, als sie wieder Zuhause ankamen.

„Nun, wann darf ich deine Bilder sehen?" fragte Joan, als beide vor ihrer Gartentür standen. Sie lächelte etwas schüchtern und wippte auf ihren Füßen vor und zurück.

Harry überlegte. Was würden sein Onkel und seine Tante wohl sagen, wenn er auf einmal mit einem Mädchen im Haus auftauchte und sie in sein Zimmer führte? Nur um ihr seine _Gemälde _zu zeigen? Obwohl, was konnten sie schon großartig machen? Er würde später vielleicht Ärger kriegen, aber zu ihr würden sie sicher nett sein. Sie war die neue Nachbarin und sie war normal! Nur sollte er sie vielleicht vorwarnen.

„Wie wär's mit heut Nachmittag? So um 3?" schlug er vor.

Joan hörte auf zu wippen und strahlte ihn an.

„Gerne! Danach könnten wir ja noch ein Eis essen gehen, oder so. Wenn du Lust hast." meinte sie dann noch.

Natürlich hatte Harry Lust. Gar keine Frage.

„Hört sich toll an! Also dann, bis später!"

„Ciao!" Beide gingen nach Hause. Harry setzte sich in die Küche zu seiner Familie, wobei keiner Notiz von ihm nahm, und begann genussvoll zu essen. Erst als er fertig war, sprach er seinen Besuch am Nachmittag an.

„Ich werde heut Nachmittag Besuch kriegen."

Sämtliche Dursleys erstarrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung und schauten ihn zum Teil unsicher und zum anderen Teil zornig an. Bei Besuch dachten sie alle sofort an ganz gewisse Leute.

Also fuhr er fort.

„Wir haben doch neue Nachbarn. Und deren Tochter, Joan, wird mich so um drei besuchen."

Dudleys Mund klappte nach unten, Tante Petunias Augen weiteten sich und Vernon holte tief Luft:

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mit unseren Nachbarn zu reden! Warum kommt sie her? Hast du ihr gesagt, was du bist? Willst du ihr ein paar...Tricks zeigen? Niemals! Sag ihr, oder besser noch, einer von uns sagt ihr, dass du nicht kannst! Wehe du sprichst noch einmal mit ihr!"

„Onkel Vernon." begann Harry seufzend. Er nutzte seine Chance, als sein Onkel wieder tief Luft holte.

„Ich hab ihr nichts von mir erzählt. Sie hält mich für einen ganz normalen Jungen, der auf ein Kunstinternat im Norden von England geht. Sie kommt und sieht sich einige meiner Bilder an."

„Kunstinternat?" keifte nun seine Tante.

„Und das hat sie dir geglaubt? Und woher willst du die Bilder nehmen?"

„Ach, das war kein Problem. Ich darf ja seit drei Tagen zaubern." grinste er und genoss sichtlich die Stille, die sich über alles gelegt hatte. Nur der Fernseher verkündete heißes Wetter.

„Nun gut." sagte dann sein Onkel vorsichtig.

„Aber sie bleibt nicht lange!"

„Keine Sorge. Wir gehen danach sowieso Eis essen."

Er stand auf und ließ seine geschockten Verwandten allein in der Küche sitzen. Er ging in sein Zimmer und begann, alle verräterischen Sachen, wie Zauberbücher, Federn usw. weg zu räumen, und gestaltete sein Zimmer so normal wie möglich. Nur Hedwigs Käfig, in dem sie gerade schlief, ließ er stehen. Er konnte sie jetzt ja schlecht raus schmeißen.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hing er einige seiner neuen Bilder an der Wand auf, den Rest lehnte er gegen sein Bett. Dann ging er duschen und suchte sich danach die besten Klamotten heraus, die er hatte. Wieder mit einem kleinen Zauber verwandelte er sie, so dass sie ihm passten und auch noch gut aussahen.

Dann hatte er nichts mehr zu tun, außer zu warten. Er bekam an diesem Tag keine Arbeiten mehr auf, und verbrachte die Zeit bis um drei mit lesen. Um Punkt drei Uhr klingelte es dann an der Haustür und er sprang auf, legte sein Buch zu den übrigen in den Schrank und eilte nach unten.

Seine Tante hatte geöffnet und begrüßte Joan aufs Freundlichste. Und zwar sie allein. Harrys Onkel war bei der Arbeit, und Dudley musste sich irgendwo draußen herumtreiben. Joan wurde herein gebeten, als Harry gerade unten ankam und begrüßte ihn lächelnd.

„Willst du etwas trinken, Joan?" schleimte Petunia, doch sie lehnte dankend ab und ging mit Harry nach oben.

Petunia schaute ihnen unsicher hinterher.

„Also, mein Zimmer!" sagte Harry, als sie eintraten.

„Wow." machte Joan und sah sich um.

„Wieso Wow?"

„Ich hab einen Cousin, der so alt ist wie ich. Und dessen Zimmer schaut...schlimm aus." erklärte sie.

„Und deines ist so aufgeräumt!"

„Tja, man tut was man kann." Sie grinsten sich an, als Joan Hedwig entdeckte.

„Du hast eine Eule?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ja. Sie heißt Hedwig."

„Cool." meinte sie fasziniert und näherte sich ihr.

Hedwig war inzwischen aufgewacht und musterte die Besucherin kritisch.

„Darf ich sie mal streicheln?"

„Sicher. Warte, ich hol sie raus."

Harry trat an den Käfig heran und öffnete ihn. Hedwig sprang auf seinen Arm und ließ sich genießerisch streicheln, während sie Joan noch immer argwöhnisch mit einem Auge beobachtete.

„Du musst sie hier streicheln, das mag sie ganz besonders gern." riet er ihr.

Joan hob vorsichtig ihren Arm und fuhr dann ganz leicht über Hedwigs weiche Federn auf ihrer Brust. Nach kurzer Zeit schien Hedwig ihr zu vertrauen, denn sie schloss nun leise gurrend auch ihr anderes Auge.

„Siehst du?" meinte er und Joan lächelte glücklich.

„Warum hast du eine Eule? Ich meine, so was sieht man nicht jeden Tag." fragte sie.

„Ein Freund von mir hat sie mir zum elften Geburtstag geschenkt."

„Aha. Ich hab letztes Jahr eine Katze bekommen. Die müsste draußen irgendwo rum streifen. Ich kann sie dir dann auch mal zeigen. So, und nun zu deinen Bildern."

Harry setzte Hedwig wieder in ihren Käfig, ließ ihn aber offen, falls sie raus musste. Sie beobachtete die beiden neugierig.

Er drehte sich zur Wand und Joan staunte nicht schlecht. Auch als sie die anderen am Bett sah, war sie beeindruckt. Er konnte wirklich sehr gut zeichnen!

„Respekt! So was würde ich nie hinkriegen! Und du willst wirklich nichts mit Kunst machen?" fragte sie verständnislos.

„Nein. Nebenbei werde ich zwar sicher noch malen, doch nicht hauptberuflich oder so." Nach kurzem Überlegen fragte er dann:

„Willst du eins haben?"

Sie schaute überrascht.

„Wenn ich eins kriege."

„Such dir eins aus!" forderte er sie auf.

Nach kurzer Zeit verließen die beiden das Haus, Joan mit einem Bild unterm Arm. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen begegneten sie niemanden. Nachdem sie das Bild bei Joan abgeliefert hatten, suchten sie die nächste Eisdiele auf und genossen voll und ganz das kühle, leckere Eis. Harry erzählte ihr dabei auch von der tollen Eisdiele in der Winkelgasse, ohne natürlich dabei diese Gasse namentlich zu erwähnen. Er sagte nur, dass sie in London lag.

Während sie da saßen, wurde es schnell Abend und sie schlenderten glücklich wieder nach Hause. Dabei verabredeten sie sich gleich wieder für den nächsten Morgen zum Joggen.


	3. Disco, disco!

„Rat mal, was heute Abend los ist!" sagte Joan zu Harry, als sie in der kühlen Morgenluft die leeren Straßen entlang liefen.

„Hm, keine Ahnung, was sollte denn sein?"

„Hat dir dein Onkel nichts gesagt?"

„Nun, wir reden nicht sehr viel miteinander." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Also." begann sie.

„Mein Vater arbeitet zufällig in derselben Firma wie dein Onkel, nur in irgendeiner anderen Abteilung. Auf jeden Fall haben sie sich gestern getroffen, miteinander geredet und dein Onkel hat uns heute Abend zu euch zum Essen eingeladen! Toll, nicht?"

„Hey klasse! Wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend!" freute sich Harry.

„Ja! Und er läuft nicht Gefahr langweilig oder so zu werden, da ich schon jemanden hab, den ich kenne und mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann!" grinste Joan.

_Und er läuft nicht Gefahr, dass jemand Nachtisch auf den Kopf kriegt_! dachte Harry bei sich sagte aber:

„Sei froh, meinen Cousin Duddley allein möchte ich dir nicht zumuten."

„Vielleicht können wir danach ja noch wo anders hingehen." druckste sie dann etwas herum.

„Und wohin?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Nun, ich hab eine Freundin, die in der Nähe wohnt, und sie und ein paar ihrer Freunde gehen heute Abend noch aus. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit will. Mit Begleitung."

Vorsichtig schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah ein Lächeln.

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an. Von mir aus können wir das gerne machen." stimmte er zu.

Dass er noch nie mit normalen Menschen aus war, erwähnte er nicht. Auch nicht, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie da genau gehen würden.

Ihr Morgen verlief normal wie die anderen zuvor. Harry kam wieder nach Hause und erlebte seine Tante im Kochstress. Er verzog sich in sein Zimmer und machte was für die Schule und so verging der Tag recht friedlich bis der Abend kam.

Jeder der Dursleys und Harry waren in ihren besten Kleidern gekleidet und empfingen ihre neuen Nachbarn geschlossen an der Haustür. Onkel Vernon schüttelte eifrig Hände, Tante Petunia umarmte Mrs Bennett wie eine alte Freundin und Dudley sagte einfach nur Hallo.

Harry grinste Joan an und schüttelte ebenfalls ihren Eltern die Hände. Dann ging es in den Salon, dessen Tisch herrlich gedeckt war und auf dem sehr viel lecker zugerichtetes Essen stand.

Harry schaffte es, sich neben Joan zu sitzen, die nun zwischen ihm und seinem Cousin saß. Während dem Essen sprachen Onkel Vernon und Joans Vater über ihre Arbeit, Petunia und Mrs Bennett über irgendwelchen Klatsch und Tratsch, Harry und Joan plauderten über alles mögliche und Dudley saß einfach da und aß. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug, ein Gang folgte dem anderen, bis das Essen zu Ende war. Die Bennetts und Harry verabschiedeten sich und gleich danach wurden Harry und Joan von ihrem Vater in die nächste Stadt hinein gefahren, zum Treffpunkt mit ihren Freunden.

Der Wind wehte leicht, als Harry und Joan aus dem Auto ausstiegen und auf die andere Straßenseite wechselten und sich zu einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen gesellten. Joan wurde von allen freundlich begrüßt und von einigen Mädchen umarmt, dann stellte sie Harry vor. Es gab einige Hallos, ein paar nickten ihm nur zu und einer, was er allerdings nicht bemerkte, blickte ihn böse an. Joan bemerkte es aber sehr wohl und war darüber überhaupt nicht erfreut. Wütend schaute sie ihre beste Freundin, Karin, an, die den Blick sofort richtig deutete und nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. Bevor sie aber noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Gruppe rein in die Disco. Betont auffällig trat Joan dabei an Harrys Seite, damit es ja einem gewissen Typen auffiel. Sie wollte hier jedes Missverständnis gleich am Anfang aus dem Weg räumen.

Im Inneren war es eng wegen der vielen Leute und die Gruppe holte sich erst einmal was zu trinken, bevor sie sich etwas aufteilten und feierten. Joan schaffte es, Karin beiseite zu holen und mit ihr zu reden.

„Was soll das? Warum ist _er_ mitgekommen?" Sie sprach damit unmissverständlich ihren Exfreund, Josh, an.

„Ich hab ihn nicht eingeladen!" verteidigte sich Karin sofort.

„Jim hat ihn einfach mitgeschleppt! Na ja, er wird schon nichts anstellen. Also, das ist dein neuer Nachbar? Ich glaub, ich werde in nächster Zeit auch mal umziehen!" meinte sie anzüglich und schaute dabei zu Harry rüber, der noch immer an der Bar auf sein Getränk wartete.

Joan verdrehte die Augen. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, dass ihr Ex nichts anstellen würde, und beschloss, Harry nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Was sie eigentlich sowieso heute nicht vorgehabt hätte.

Die zwei gesellten sich wieder zum Rest und Joan stellte sich neben Harry und er drückte ihr ein Getränk in die Hand. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und stieß mit ihm an.

Der Abend verlief sehr gut, zumindest für Joan und Harry. Sie suchten sich eine ruhigere Ecke und fanden immer wieder neue Themen, über die sie sich angeregt unterhielten. Dabei rückten sie unbewusst immer näher zusammen und lachten viel. Joans Exfreund beobachtete dies missbilligend, er ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Seine Kumpels hatten es aufgegeben, ihm das Mädchen aus dem Kopf zu bringen, er ließ einfach nicht von der Ansicht ab, dass sie in gewissem Sinne noch ihm gehörte. Sie hofften nur, dass es nicht zum Eklat zwischen ihm und diesem Schwarzhaarigen kam.

Der Zeit verging schnell für Harry. Er genoss seinen ersten Aufenthalt in einer Muggeldisco so richtig und noch mehr mit Joan an seiner Seite. Doch auch die schönste Zeit verging und so verließ die Gruppe am frühen Morgen das Lokal und bestellte sich Taxis. Als Joan sich beim Hinausgehen an Harrys Arm henkte, platzte Joshs, der nicht gerade wenig getrunken hatte, Kragen endgültig.

Draußen auf der Straße stellte er sich hinter Harry und schubste ihn heftig, so dass dieser von Joan losgerissen wurde und nach vorne stolperte, sich aber gerade noch fangen konnte, bevor er hinfiel.

Verwirrt und wütend drehte er sich um und duckte sich im letzten Moment unter der Faust von diesem Typen durch.

„Josh! Hör auf!" schrie Joan wütend und drehte sich nach dessen Freunden um.

„Tut doch was!"

Jim trat beherzt nach vorne und packte den Arm seines Freundes, doch der schlug auch ihn in seiner blinden Wut beiseite und ging auf Harry los.

Dieser duckte sich wieder unter ihm weg, wobei er immer noch nicht genau wusste, warum dieser ihn angriff. Er hatte doch nichts getan, oder?

Im nächsten Moment schleuderte der Typ ihn von hinten auf den Boden und Harrys Kopf knallte schmerzhaft auf den Asphalt und er fühlte, wie seine Brille zu Bruch ging. Jetzt war er wütend!

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und knallte dem Übergeschnappten seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, so dass dieser aufheulte und von ihm weg rollte, nur um gleich wieder auf ihn loszugehen. Dieses Mal sah Harry die Faust nicht kommen und Schmerz explodierte in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Er taumelte zurück und wischte sich benommen das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe. Erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte er, dass der Typ nicht weiter auf ihn losging und schaute auf.

Zwei andere Kerle hatten diesen an beiden Armen gepackt und strengten sich an, ihn festzuhalten. Dann berührte eine Hand vorsichtig Harrys Arm und er schaute in Joans ängstliches und sorgenvolles Gesicht. Doch gleich darauf wandte sie sich von ihm ab und schrie den besoffenen Kerl an.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt, oder was? Du spinnst doch wohl, einfach so meinen Freund zusammenzuschlagen! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe mit deinen bescheuerten Eifersüchteleien! Es ist vorbei, wann checkst du das endlich?"

Der Typ nuschelte irgendwas vor sich hin, er konnte nicht richtig reden, da Harrys Ellenbogen seine Zähne ziemlich schlimm erwischt hatte. In dem Moment kam auch schon das erste Taxi und Joan überlegte nicht lange, sondern schnappte sich den noch immer leicht benommenen Harry und setzte sich mit ihm ins Taxi. Den Rest ihrer Clique würdigte sie keines Blickes.

**So Leute, es ist jetzt 23.45Uhr! Hab wenigstens schon mal den ersten Teil dieser Passage geschafft, und wollte sie schon mal reinstellen, damit ihr was zum Lesen hat, sonst dauerts ja noch länger und ich will euch natürlich nicht warten lassen, weiß ja selbst wie das ist! Hoffe wie immer es gefällt euch und dass ihr mir ganz brav reviewt! smile**

**OK, also, bis dann, HEL, Liël! **

**Ach ja, Josy, danke für deine Unterstützung! Hoffe du hattestn schönes Wochenende! Bis Samstag! (Das hört sich super an, wenn man bedenkt, wie weit wir auseinander wohnen! hihi!) HDL, Line**


	4. Die Taxifahrt

Die Taxifahrt

Im Taxi beugte sich Joan rüber zu Harry und machte das kleine Licht über ihm an, um sein Gesicht zu begutachten. Seine Lippe war dick und aufgeplatzt, und Blut rann über sein Kinn.

„Warte." sagte sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einer Packung Taschentüchern.

Als sie eines hatte, tupfte sie vorsichtig das Blut in seinem Gesicht weg und schaute ihn dann entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommen würde und erst recht nicht, dass er so was abziehen würde! Geht's dir soweit gut?"

Sie schaute ihn aus großen, sorgenvollen Augen an und griff nach seiner Hand. Harry brachte ein überzeugendes Lächeln zustande.

„Es ist...alles in Ordnung, soweit. Mein Mund tut nur etwas weh." Er grinste sie nun etwas wehleidig an und Joan musste lachen und streichelte vorsichtig seine Wange.

„Noch mal, es tut mir wirklich leid." wiederholte sie sich.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Das war also dein Exfreund?"

Joan senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Ja." knirschte sie bedrückt hervor.

„Es hat nur einen Monat gedauert, dann hab ich Schluss gemacht. Doch...er wollte das nicht so ganz akzeptieren. Dieses Arschloch..."

„Nun ja, es ist ja jetzt vorbei. Wenn wir das nächste Mal ausgehen, gehen wir eben allein und bleiben damit ungestört."

Joan sah überrascht auf.

„Wenn wir allein ausgehen?"

„Ja, schon, oder? Ich meine, das heute war nicht gerade das, was man einen...gelungenen Abend nennt. Zumindest das Ende nicht."

„Nein, wirklich nicht." stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Und, wann wollen wir ausgehen?"

„So schnell wie möglich?" lächelte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Joans Herz machte Luftsprünge.

Sie nickte. „Ja, so schnell wie möglich." Unbewusst näherte sich ihr Kopf dem seinigen, ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und dann seine Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss war kurz und zart, dann sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen, nur um sich gleich noch einmal zu küssen, länger, und doch sanft.

Harry war begeistert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass küssen so schön sein konnte. Seine letzten waren immer...eben anders gewesen. Und um so mehr genoss er diese mit Joan.

Die Fahrt verging viel zu schnell und schon standen sie vor ihren Häusern. Sie stiegen aus, teilten sich das Taxigeld und sahen schweigend dem Taxi hinterher, als es davon fuhr. Joan drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Also dann, gute Nacht. Und wegen unserem Date, machen wir uns das morgen aus?"

„Gerne." sagte er und trat auf sie zu, hob ihr Kinn hoch und gab ihr einen langen Gute – Nacht – Kuss. Joan schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erst eine ganze Weile später ließen sie von einander ab.

„Wann sehen wir uns morgen?" fragte er sie dann, während sie noch in seinen Armen lag.

„Kommst du mich morgen Mittag besuchen? Ich denke, dass ich da dann schon ausgeschlafen hab."

„Och, ich sicher auch. Also, bis morgen dann."

„Ja."

Glücklich küssten sie sich noch einmal und beide gingen nach Hause.

Harry schien auf Wolken zu schweben, als er sein Zimmer betrat. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es immer noch und in seinem Kopf spielten sich immer wieder die letzten dreißig Minuten ab, die wirklich unglaublich waren. Und langsam setzte sich ein Dauergrinsen ein. Er hatte eine Freundin. Eine richtige Freundin. Die keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wer er wirklich war. Aber na ja, darüber sollte er sich noch keine Gedanken machen. Nicht jetzt am Anfang. Am Anfang seiner Beziehung.

Das Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Selbst als er bereits im Bett lag konnte er es nicht abschrauben, und so schlief er mit einem Lächeln ein.

**OK Leute, ich weiß, für die lange Zeit ist das ein sehr kurzes Chap... **

–**unschuldigzurDeckeguck- **

**Naja, kann man nichts machen. hihi... Hoffe es gefiel euch, mir auf jeden Fall! ;) hehe... Wollte schon immer mal über Harry beim Knutschen schreiben. Hach...**

**Danke natürlich allen meinen lieben, braven, hochverehrten und geschätzten Reviewern! Macht weiter so, damit ich stolz auf euch sein kann! g **

**Josy, ich wünsch dir viel Frohsinn in deiner Arbeit! Hoffe du hattest hier viel Entspannung! Wolltest du nicht am Sonntag anrufen? Aber naja, vielleicht ist ja dein Schatzi dazwischen gekommen? grins grins grins...**

**Bis dann! HEAL!!! Eure Liël **


End file.
